Fortuna
by breakable bird
Summary: La carne traiciona. — Loki/Mayura.


**note.** matantei loki ragnarok © sakura kinoshita.  
**.&** pwp. kinda smut. ish. maybe chan? (AM GOING TO HELL.)

* * *

**— fortuna**  
by breakable bird

.

.

.

.

.

Hay cosas en las que Mayura no cree.

Ella cree en los monstruos, por supuesto. Mayura sabe más que nadie sobre monstruos que se deslizan por el rabillo del ojo, y entonces te giras y allí no hay nada más que encanto y felicidad. Mayura no sabe si cree o no en la felicidad pero, la verdad, no le agrada pensar mucho en ello.

(La mayor parte del tiempo puede decir que es feliz. La mayor parte del tiempo. Esa pequeña parte que no existe. Y pesa).

Ella cree en lo misterioso, también. Cree en los secretos indecibles que todo el mundo sabe y las conspiraciones. Cree en la sangre seca sobre un muro blanco, impecable, y cree en el poder de los dioses. (Cree ahora, al menos. No piensa demasiado en ello pero definitivamente cree). Porque le trajeron a Loki de vuelta.

Eso está bien.

Mayura no cree en la fortuna.

Porque cuando era pequeña la suerte no le sonrió y se llevó a una madre de movimientos frágiles y ojos cansados. Porque a ella nunca le tocan los premios en cualquier cosa. Porque al final nunca termina viendo nada interesante y misterioso. Porque las decepciones caen sobre ella de una en una, como gotas de lluvia helada. Y eso cansa al final y claro, cada una de esas veces duele. Como una tortura, duele.

Mayura no es débil.

La verdad, Mayura es lista.

Y optimista.

Mayura es divertida y simpática y curiosa, y en lo que cabe es una chica más o menos normal. Pero si ahora debe creer en los dioses, no cree en la fortuna.

No.

En lo absoluto.

Ni un poco.

* * *

Por las tardes Mayura vaga por la enorme mansión de Loki-kun mientras este se encierra en su despacho. Al principio la idea la hacía sonreír porque Loki-kun es tan pequeño y adorable, y tiene un despacho. Pero ya no. Porque no piensa en eso, más que nada. Probablemente Yamino-san está sentado frente a su computadora comprando cosas extrañas.

Y entonces se larga a llover.

Es una de esas tormentas.

—No hay caso —dice veinte minutos más tarde, parada en medio del susodicho despacho de Loki. Él la mira de reojo, sentado en su acostumbrada silla, con Yamino-san de pie a su lado de manos cruzadas—. No hay caso —repite Mayura—, voy a tener que quedarme a dormir."

Loki la mira con incredulidad y Yamino le sonríe.

—¿Qué?

—¡Mira esa lluvia! ¡No va a parar en horas! —Mayura chilla repentinamente y le dispara una mirada pensativa a la ventana—. Me pregunto si es cosa de algún espíritu o algo así... um... tal vez es cosa de una maldición...

Tal vez siente una predilección especial por ese tipo de cosas que rayan en lo macabro.

Mayura no es una chica «tan» medianamente normal, después de todo.

—Loki-kun —lo mira fijamente, de repente, con esos ojos rojos que, él está seguro, no son adecuados para una humana.

(Son casi ojos de diosa).

—Tengo que quedarme —afirma con aspereza, y entonces su boca se curva de pura alegría y vuelve a gritar, saltando en la punta de sus pies—. ¡Ojalá y pase algo en una noche tan interesante como esta!

Nadie puede decir que no tiene determinación, eso seguro. Porque Mayura no puede depender de la suerte. Tiene que esforzarse.

Yamino-san prepara una habitación para ella mientras Loki-kun murmura para sí mismo, con gesto contrariado. Mayura lo abraza con fuerza en su estado eufórico antes de desaparecer por la puerta, con su largo cabello siguiéndola con retraso. A veces Loki piensa sobre ello. ¿Quién tiene el pelo rosa? Mayura, por supuesto.

Pero no piensa en ello _demasiado_. Porque es un Dios.

Los dioses tienen cosas más importantes que hacer.

Mayura llama a su padre y él se queja y le dice que Loki-kun no es una buena—

Ella se impacienta y cuelga luego de despedirse.

* * *

Mayura no puede evitarlo.

Le ruega a los dioses para que nadie se entere.

Es sólo que no deja de pensar en que tal vez, en alguna ocasión, Loki-kun caminó por aquella habitación y tal vez se sentó sobre la cama, y tal vez las sábanas huelen como él. Que tal vez ella está desquiciada y demente, que es una idea sucia, pero antes de darse cuenta su mano se desliza con suavidad entre sus piernas apretadas, bajo sus bragas blancas. Piensa en Loki-kun, con su cabello castaño y sus ojos verdes, su eterno ceño fruncido. Sus palabras pesadas y educadas.

Mayura se remueve debajo de las sábanas, se muerde los labios y gime un poco, sólo un poco porque es algo importante, parte del ritual callado y secreto al que se entrega. Es como una parodia. «Ocho años», piensa. Ojos verdes de ocho años y labios fruncidos, desordenado y lacio cabello. Mayura no puede evitarlo. La tormenta no amaina, tiene los músculos de los brazos tensos mientras se toca a sí misma pensando en un niño.

Vaya desastre.

Y eso no es nada misterioso, además.

(Pero si se lo piensa bien casi lo es).

¿Por qué Loki-kun?

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué no alguien como...?

Mayura no puede pensar en nadie y se siente patética. Entonces acaricia el punto correcto y esperado, y el orgasmo llega y ya no puede pensar en nada más. Su boca se abre y se le escapa el nombre prohibido como si corriera a través de su lengua húmeda. Siente las mejillas rojas por la vergüenza.

—Loki-kun...

Mayura está enferma.

* * *

Al día siguiente Mayura se siente culpable. Piensa en ello mientras toma desayuno, llevándose el té a los labios en una taza que seguramente cuesta más que un juego completo de loza común y corriente. Mayura no se da cuenta de eso, sin embargo. Loki-kun come con la misma elegancia de siempre, en silencio, mientras Yamino-san se para al fondo, sonriendo, como de costumbre.

(¿Por qué?)

—¡Loki-kun, no ha pasado nada misterioso en la noche! —Mayura golpea la mesa con fuerza repentinamente, dejando de lado esas cosas. Mira su cara pequeña, sus ojos penetrantes, y la forma en que su labio se curva de la esquina derecha mientras la estudia con un vago interés.

—¿Qué iba a pasar?

—¡Algo emocionante e inexplicable! —golpea la mesa una vez más, enfurruñada—. ¡Pero sólo llovió toda la noche y...

Mayura está avergonzada de sí misma.

Mayura no quiere ni siquiera pensar en ello.

Mayura mira a Loki-kun y todo se le viene a la memoria como si se rompiera el embalse de un río.

—Me pasó algo muy extraño —murmura, y se pone de pie y sale del comedor.

Loki intercambia una mirada con Yamino, que se encoge de hombros con cara de circunstancias.

* * *

Las verdades:

No está bien.

Pero Mayura probablemente está enferma por lo que, no le importa.

Loki-kun no debe saber sobre ello.

Porque tiene ocho años y ella le quiere de una manera incorrecta, no de la manera en que se quiere a niños de ocho años.

(Mayura quiere tomar sus manos y abrazarlo fuerte y dormirse junto a él, y despertar viendo sus grandes, oscuros ojos verdes. Mayura piensa que, la noche anterior, podría haber ido a la habitación de Loki-kun y preguntarle si tenía miedo y quedarse con él).

A Mayura no se le ha ocurrido y de todos modos, no sabe dónde en el cielo queda su habitación. Pero es una gran, gran idea. Así que da media vuelta (aunque se disponía a marcharse a su casa, de una buena vez) y va a la oficina de Loki-kun, donde sabe que estará él. Porque él está ahí siempre. Le sonríe radiante, tan radiante como cuando piensa que algo es misterioso, y lo toma de las manos diminutas (manos que apenas alcanzan la mitad de sus palmas), y como no sabe dónde duerme él lo lleva a su habitación improvisada.

—Qué... ¿Qué sucede? —Loki atropella las palabras al mirarla con el ceño fruncido, pensativo—. Dime, ¿qué te pasa?

—¡Loki-kun, he pensado en algo muy bueno, pero desearía que se me hubiera ocurrido ayer! —ella rechista y entonces se sienta en la cama. Como de costumbre lleva ese uniforme marinero y la falda corre sobre sus muslos como agua, pero ella no lo nota. Loki se dispone a darse la vuelta y marcharse, sin más, pero ella lo agarra de la ropa y lo arrastra hasta ella.

Es frustrante que una chica tenga más fuerza que tú.

Más si esa chica es Mayura y más si tú eres un Dios.

(Frustrante es una pequeña palabra para ello).

—Loki-kun —ella usa un tono serio que lo pone de los nervios, aún no se gira a mirarla, sigue intentando soltarse—. Vamos a dormir juntos.

Loki no puede moverse.

Loki nunca ha pensado si cree o no en la suerte. Loki es un Dios y cree en sí mismo. Él maneja a la suerte. Pero Mayura es una humana y suele pensar en esas cosas, sobre todo cuando sueña.

(Mayura sólo sueña dormida).

Es un torbellino de energía.

Loki si piensa esas cosas.

* * *

—¿Qué vamos a qué?

Su tono incrédulo es casi insultante. Un chico normal sonreiría y le seguiría la corriente. El problema está en que es un Dios y parece tener ocho años, y Mayura nunca se hubiera interesado por él si fuera un chico normal.

—Dormir juntos —repite ella, y lo sube a la cama con una facilidad pasmosa que lo irrita. Entonces, empuja con fuerza sus hombros y él cae pesadamente sobre la almohada.

(Grandes ojos rojos y largos cabellos rosa pálido). Durante unos momentos, ella lo mira desde arriba con una sonrisa casi invisible. Es algo raro porque ella siempre parece a punto de tener un ataque de lo hiperactiva que está.

Entonces se recuesta a su lado.

Loki no puede dejar de notar que las sábanas huelen a ella. Apoya la nariz sobre la almohada, encima de la sábana, porque la cama está mal hecha. En realidad, está lejanamente estirada de manera rápida. «Qué maleducada», piensa. Entonces ella se ríe en silencio y él abandona el pensamiento.

—Debí hacer esto ayer, Loki-kun —dice ella y Loki no tiene idea de lo que está hablando—. Pero no se me había ocurrido. ¿Qué desastre, verdad?

Sí. No hay que decírselo a él, ni nada.

—Espero que no te moleste... —Es una frase más bien educada en el contexto inadecuado pero aún así, es una sorpresa en la resuelta Mayura. Claro que no sabe que él es un hombre más que adulto, es más viejo que el tiempo y sí, oh, sí, definitivamente le molesta.

Mayura cierra los ojos y se duerme. O finge que se duerme. En realidad es más una duermevela. Los primeros cinco minutos Loki la mira fijamente, intentando decidir si debía regañarla y largarse de allí y o largarse sin más.

Finalmente no se va, pero no deja de observarla.

Largo cabello rosa pálido... los ojos rojos ocultos por sus aleteantes párpados. Ella respira hondo una vez, luego el aire escapa como si la inquietud la abandonara. Loki piensa en su pelo, y no puede evitar imaginársela debajo de él, delicada y etérea, con los mechones repartidos sobre la almohada, las mejillas rojas y los ojos entornados. Los labios entreabiertos como si le esperara.

Mayura piensa en su mala suerte.

(Vas a tardar tanto en crecer, quiere decirle, y desdibuja con los contornos de su cuerpo con dedos frágiles.)

.

.

.

.

.

**the end.**


End file.
